Thordspaer Council
(Conceptual artwork to suggest the appearance of these NPCs are linked to the sites hosting the artist's portfolios and are not in the public domain.) *Endothar Oreweaver As a young warrior, Endothar fought side by side with King Cállam to help defeat Gausag the Soulcutter. His clan had been among the founders of the Goldsmith's Guild in Goldforge. Having become a professional treasure-hunter in the New Era, he was tapped by the Mercantile Alliance to serve as the leader of the new guild based on his reputation. He is a paladin of Moradin. Alignment: Lawful Good Weapon: *Darcary Trannyth Darcary is a cleric of Corellon who met Endothar during the campaign against Gausag. They became close allies. He is related to the nobility of the Key’anna De Cormyr through his father; his mother was a human bard. When the Adventurer's Guild was founded, he was among the first recruits. Alignment: Chaotic Good *Caiatris the Slimshadow Caiatris had been born in a fishing village that was attacked by Sharne slavers. She was among those captured and sold in Jaal. Escaping from her masters, she became a street-rat thief who later returned home to Myrtlevale with much acquired fame and fortune. Craving greater excitement, however, she made her way to Seaport where she was hired as a consultant by the Alliance to improve their own security within the city. Deity: Sibbor Alignment: Lawful Neutral *Holdar the Red Grim The Red Grim made his reputation as a fearless combatant in Gijak-lahi. He was the offspring of an Orc chieftan and a female soldier captured in a squirmish outside of Castle Shieldstroke. His father's tribe was involved in a clan war that killed many on both sides. Holdar used the opportunity to leave and go to Gijak-lahi to learn more about humans, where he became a follower of Hextor. He became first a mercenary guarding an Alliance caravan and eventually a caravan master. When the adventurer's guild was first formed, the Alliance asked Holdar to help select and train others like him. Deity: Hextor Alignment: Chaotic Neutral *Neiros the Laughing Blade Neiros grandfather had been a bard himself and a member of King Callum's court who married one of the queen's lady-in-waiting. Neiros was his grandfather's last student before he died and then accepted the opportunity to study music among the half-elves of Holly Springs. He traveled to Seaport and became a good friend of Caiatris, who recommended him to the Alliance when the Adventurer's Guild was under formation. Deity: Corellon Alignment: Neutral Good *Adiana Jamward Adiana was raised by her human grandmother in Oakhollow. As a young girl, she felt drawn towards nature and began to explore deeper and deeper into the forest and mountains. She was befriended by a pair of elven ranger sentries who trained her in their ways. Upon adulthood, she traveled to the temple of Ehlonna and dedicated herself to the goddess there and served as a temple guardian for several years. When an Alliance caravan traveling nearby was attacked by naga, Adiana helped the survivors and then agreed to serve as an escort as far as North Tower. Through a series of events, she remained with the caravan all the way to Seaport, where the Alliance was able to recruit her and Norfalcon Ianneiros. Deity: Ehlonna Alignment: Neutral Good *Norfalcon Ianneiros Born of two half-elves in Holly Springs (with some more distant dwarven lineage as well), Norfalcon served as a guardian of the temple of Ehlonna at the same time as Adiana. He traveled south with her and agreed to serve upon the Thordspaer Council in exchange for some influence over what areas of wilderness the Alliance would attempt to send adventuring parties into. There is a noticeable coolness between him and Endothar. Deity: Ehlonna. Alignment: True Neutral *Maraka of Evereska Vale Maraka grew up knowing that she was descended from one of the silver dragons and that her family had been in the service of the Dragonborn since before the Shattering. Trained to do the same, she abruptly left the Vale a decade ago to become a sellsword in Faolan. When the noble she was under contract was drawn into a conspiracy against Queen Jaiyana, she betrayed her employer. Thereafter, she served the royal house in Faerdale for a time but accepted the opportunity to become a master-of-arms for the city of Seaport and then a place on the Thordspaer Council. Deity: Bahamut Alignment: Lawful Good *Loravi Goodgrace Loravi trained as a young wizard inside of Goldforge and immediately accepted a position within the Alliance to assist with trade negotiations and the security of caravans and was happy to be put in charge of the new adventurer's guild with Endothar, who she had worked with in the past. Loravi tests and trains any she thinks she has promise in wizardry who wish to use their skills as part of the adventurer's guild. Deity: Garl Glittergold Alignment: Neutral Good *Brughardt Hethey Brughardt's sorcerous powers manifested early. He was forced to leave his home in a small Savasian village where magic of any kind was held suspect. Making his own way to Yarrow Bay, he developed a great deal of skill but was further harassed by anti-arcanists and moved on into Faolan, where tensions against Savas where still high. Finding his way into Seaport and its more eclectic and ambivalent culture, he accepted a position within the Alliance. Upon Loravi's recommendation, he was invited to join the Thordspaer Council. Deity: Boccob Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Category:Adventurer's Guild Category:NPCs